


Marry me

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: So here's the sequel. I got a little stuck so this is the best I got.





	1. Chapter 1

Filippo walked into the kitchen and paused. Elia was dancing around while cooking dinner. Filippo smiled, he loved this man so much. They’ve been together for almost ten years and everyday has been a blessing. He would have never thought they would last this long. But Elia surprised him and he surprised himself.  
It hasn’t been easy. When Elia told his parents that he was bisexual they rejected him and kicked him out of the house. And although Elia tried to stay in contact with his younger sister through social media, it didn’t last. Filippo was pretty sure Elia’s parents played a part in it and Elia had been devastated. But they made it through the difficult times. And now they were here; living together, both with respectable jobs and still very much in love.  
While he was watching Elia dancing around, he was once again overwhelmed by his love for the younger man. Elia turned around and saw Filippo staring. He smiled and walked towards him.  
‘Come dance with me.’ Elia said while he put his arms around Filippo’s neck. Filippo laughed and together they danced around their kitchen. Filippo closed his eyes for a second and brushed his nose against Elia’s.  
‘Marry me.’ Elia stopped dancing and Filippo opened his eyes.  
‘What?’ Elia said. Filippo swallowed, nerves running through his body.  
‘I admit I wasn’t planning on asking you today. I mean I don’t even have a ring, but we can get one if you want? I mean it though, I want to ...’ Elia kissed him in the middle of his rambling.  
‘Yes! Yes, yes, yes!’ Elia said with tears in his eyes. Filippo laughed and planted multiple kisses on Elia’s beautiful face before properly kissing him. When things got a little too heated Elia pulled back.  
‘One moment.’ Elia whispered and he walked to the stove and turned it off. When Elia walked back to Filippo he had a glint in his eyes that left a shudder of want through Filippo’s body. Elia took Filippo’s hand and pulled him with him.  
‘Let’s celebrate properly, _fiancé_.’ Elia grinned, walking towards the bedroom.


	2. The sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the sequel. I got a little stuck so this is the best I got.

Filippo looked out of the window. He saw the girl again. He knew who she was. She was just looking at the house, like she usually did. And soon enough she turned around and left. Usually he let her but this time there was something that made his body move. Maybe it was because of the conversation he had with Elia a couple of nights ago, that had ended with the latter in tears because he missed his sister so much. Or maybe it was because of the sad face of the girl or maybe he was just tired of the whole situation. Seriously, they really needed to talk. Enough was enough. And so Filippo sprinted out of the house.  
‘Anna!’ he yelled. She started to walk faster. ‘Anna, please wait.’ Finally she stopped and turned around. A look of shock on her face.  
‘Who are you? And how do you know my name?’  
‘I’m Filippo, and I live with your brother. As you know, I’m sure. After all you come here often, just to stare at our house.’  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Anna huffed, crossing her arms. Filippo couldn’t help but smile, she looked a lot like her brother. Luckily he had some experience with stubbornness.  
‘Look darling, its cold and I have some delicious coffee inside. Why don’t you come with me? Then you can actually see the inside of the house. It’s perfection, if I say so myself. Well, apart from your brothers mess of course.’ Anna just looked around, hesitating.  
‘Please.’ Filippo said and Anna nodded. 

When they were inside Filippo gave her a small tour and made them some coffee. He looked at the clock, Elia could be home any minute. He felt nervous. He didn’t know the girl, but he wanted to make a good impression. He also didn’t know if she knew about him and Elia. He didn’t know what Elia’s so-called parents told her. He ran a hand through his hair and bit on his lip piercing.  
‘Aren’t you a little too old for that?’ Anna asked. Ouch.  
‘Darling, someone as fabulous as me is never too old for a lip piercing. Besides your brother likes it very much so there no way I’m getting this thing out.’ He smirked before realizing he probably shared too much. Her shocked face said it all. He swallowed, nerves running through his body.  
‘So, how did you find out where Elia lives?’ he asked changing the subject. Anna fumbled with her hands.  
‘I saw him walking through the park once and I followed him here.’ Filippo nodded and sipped his coffee. Suddenly he heard the sound of door.  
‘Honey, I’m homeee.’ Elia yelled already laughing. Filippo smiled fondly.  
‘We’re in the kitchen.’ He yelled back, hoping Elia would realise he said ‘we’. Of course he didn’t.  
‘You can’t believe the day I had. Do you mind if we get takeout tonight? I’m too tired to cook and we both know you can’t. I just want to lay on the couch all night. Although I’m not opposed to a blow job.’ Elia chuckled. Filippo felt his face redden. For the first time he didn’t know what to say. At that moment Elia walked into the kitchen.  
‘What, no witty comeb..’ Elia stopped talking, his face turning white . Filippo saw Elia’s body stiffen and with his mouth open he stared at Anna. For a moment nobody said anything. After a while Filippo couldn’t take it anymore. Elia looked a deer in headlights. So he stood up and walked towards him. He put both hands on Elia’s face and looked at him. Elia stared back, so many questions in his eyes.  
‘She’s here now, that’s what matters.’ Filippo whispered. ‘Do you want me to leave?’ Elia frantically shook his head.  
‘Stay, please.’  
‘I’ve got you, love.’ Filippo took Elia’s hand and led him towards the kitchen table. Anna was staring at them with a frown on her face. The tension was thick.  
‘I saw Anna standing in front of our house, so I decided to invite her for some coffee.’ Filippo explained. Elia looked at him and then looked back at Anna.  
‘You’re here.’ he said. ‘You look good, all grown up. You’re beautiful.’ Elia whispered the last part.  
‘Well, it has been nine years, so.’ Anna stated. Elia flinched and Filippo squeezed his hand.  
‘Thank you though. You don’t look so bad yourself.’ Anna added after a while. A small smile spread on Elia’s face.  
‘So, you two are a couple?’ Anna asked. This time Filippo stayed silent leaving it up to Elia if he wanted to tell her.  
‘Yes, we are.’ Elia hesitated and took a deep breath. ‘Actually, we are engaged.’ Elia squeezed Filippo’s hand and smiled at him.  
‘Engaged? Wow, that’s…uhm congratulations.’  
‘Thank you.’  
‘How long have you been together?’ Filippo and Elia exchanged a smile.  
‘Almost ten years.’  
‘They kicked you out, didn’t they?’ Elia nodded.  
‘I should have known’ Anna mumbled. Elia grabbed her hand.  
‘How could you? I never told you about my sexuality and I probably should have done more to keep in touch with you. I’m so sorry.’ Elia said.  
‘Yes, you should have. But so did I. So I’m sorry too.’ Anna smiled. ‘I want to reconnect again, and I want to get to know Filippo. If that’s okay?’  
‘Yes! Of course, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.’  
‘What about you, Filippo?’ Anna asked.  
‘That depends.’ he started. ‘Do you happen to know anything about weddings? Like flowers or table arrangements?’ he asked.  
‘I have my own planned for years now. So yes, I do.’  
‘Good, because your brother is a disaster. So, I could use your help making this the perfect wedding.’ Elia punched his arm with a grin on his face, while Anna laughed at him. Filippo looked at the both of them with a smile on his face. They might need some time to get used to each other again but they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be sequel because Elia needs his sister in his life and she needs him.


End file.
